True Identities
by Jamieinsaney
Summary: Harry finally has a way to get Sirius to Hogwarts. Where Sirius encounters a old crush;the new Defense Againest the Dark Arts teacher! First story, please be kind. *Chapter 2 up!*
1. Default Chapter

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, muttering Ron beside him, Hermione listening to Minerva Mcgonnagal's words attentively. Ron loathed watching the sorting, peticularly because he was starving and looking at his glazed plate. Harry stared at the staff table, which always seemed to have a new teacher about. This year, a women sat next to Severus Snape, she had flowing blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she wore a silverish-grey robe, a small pure black owl perched on her shoulder. Harry wondered since Snape fancied the job so much, he would threaten a meer women. As the last student was sorted, Ron clutched his goblet and fork and began to eat savagedly, to Hermione's remorse.  
  
After a night of celebration and new welcomes, and when the stairs finally decided they would transport the trio to the right place, Harry sat in bed. A crumpled scroll of parchment wrinkled in his clutch. "Sirius...." he murmered. He longed so, to see his godfather. But since people thought of him as a rutheful killer, he wasn't aloud to go near Hogwarts, or anywhere for that matter. Harry sighed, he didn't want to be depressed so early in the year. Besides, he would have broom practice in a matter of hours.  
  
"Alright, class." Madame Hooch exclaimed, she glanced around as she talked. "You know the drill."  
  
"Up!" Harry spoke to his broom, it whent to his hand loyally. The others had a little trouble with it, especially Neville Longbottom.  
  
They mounted their brooms, and practice began. Hermione lingered on the side, Ron in the middle, Harry was high up, Draco behind him. Harry dodged Draco's threats, then Draco dived to the ground and picked up a stone, Harry hit it with his broom then sped up in front of the class. Harry was told to have natural brooming skills, which was strange since he was forced to be raised with a repulsive family of muggles.  
  
At dinner Hermione brought a rather large pile of books. Ron watched the owls lingering about the ceiling, thinking he would be embarrassed to see his little owl "Pig" who was cute to all the girls to Ron's loathing. Harry got a letter, thinking it was from Sirius he hid it in a pocket, and he would glance at anyone coming near him to his insecurities.  
  
Harry unravled the letter, skimmed it quickly then wrote:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
The year has been good so far. Theres a new teacher, her name is Alexia Swenteers (Author's note: I'm not good at making names.) She is very nice, like Mr. Lupin was. I also miss him. I wish to see you. But I know you cannot. Where exactly are you now? Maybe I can visit you in the summer, when I stay over at the Weasleys, and I can sneak away. Hermione and Ron could cover me. Anyway, write back soon.  
  
Truly Yours,  
Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, what do you think? Any ways you might think Sirius could visit Harry? I need a way to go the way I want with the story. You'll see, Ms. S has a reason in the story, hehe. 


	2. Down Came a Raven

In the morning Harry cautiously tied the letter to Hedwig. The dull rays of sunlight enlighted the room, Hedwig nuzzles Harrys hand with the side of her head, then flew off beating her small porportioned wings.   
Harry looked through the window for a while, then remembered there was a Quidditch match in a few hours, againest the cheery Hufflepuffs.  
  
Harry and the rest of the team stood on the field, the cheers of the fellow Gryffindors pierced through the stadium. Harry looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore. He wondered what would happen if someone -gulp- died. Perhaps the nurse, would make a potion. As she did when Harry had his arm de-boned.  
  
The game whent smoothly, Gryffindors had a slight advantage over Hufflepuffs. Harry could cleary see the golden ball compared with the grey sky of early October. For a second, Harry felt his fingertips gently touch the smooth shell of the tiny golden ball. It's small wings beated furious, gently hitting his hand. The crowd stood on it's feet, Lee stood gaping, as did everyone else. "Harry.........Harry....Harry! Watch out!" A buldger spun threw the air like a baseball, it dodged out of Fred's reach and hit Harry's shoulder with a threatining blow. The snitch flew out, a golden glitter trail left behind. Harry cringed, trying at best to ignore the pain. Fortunetly, the Gryffindors won in the end, unfortunetly they would be againest Slytherins when the next game came around.  
  
At dinner everyone celebrated the new victory, even though the Slytherins weren't so cheerful about. Hermione insisted they whent to bed, she walked in great strides to her dorm. Ron and Harry stayed in the back, Ron talking to Harry about the letter.  
  
"There is no way Sirius can come here." He said in a low whisper so no one could hear.  
"I know, I know." Harry admitted, slightly annoyed. "But there has to be some way. We didn't know Rita Skeeter was a animagi, or Sirius. Maybe he knows how to change into other things too..."  
"Maybe, but don't count on it." Ron shrugged. Hermione spun around, irritated. "Geez, can you be any slower? The stair was perfectly still, now it started moving again." She growled. Ron and Harry snickered to Hermione's annoyance.  
  
At the dorm, Harry stared out the window. "Where is Hedwig?" He said quietly to himself. He saw a small piece of fluff flying in the air, flying towards the window. Harry looked closer, it was Pidwegeon Ron's pet, in place to Scabbers. Harry caught him before he fell into the glass, the small owl chirping joyously. Ron walked over to them annoyed, then saw a newspaper rolled up and tied to Pig's leg.  
  
"Hey look here Harry....wait!"  
"What? What is it?" Harry said peeking over at the newspaper. "Ron, thats just a ad for a lost dog..."  
"Thats not any lost dog...thats..thats Sirius!" He gasped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yea...it's short. But....cliffhanger! Yay! I finally got the idea, when I was eating lunch, lol. 


	3. Brief Author's Note

N/A: Ok. Well, I didn't literally mean Sirius as a Stray dog, when Harry saw the picture he thought if was a stray dog. It really was Sirius in his dog form. And things will come out like the summary, it just takes some time for it to develop :) Things might be confusing in this coming chapter, so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. 


End file.
